IonField has made substantial progress in the development of the two-component microtiter plate cleaning system and shown the prototype hardware to have the potential for wide use in the marketplace. Ion Field proposes in Phase 2 that a n umber of specific improvements and enhancements to the systems be developed. Ion Field also proposes to con duct cleaning of plates representing a broad range of assay types, plate material types and other variables doing testing to the extent possible and in conjunct ion with the NCATS lab as they perform assays over the award period. Once the engineering and hardware development is completed, we will test on site at NCATS. In addition to the testing at NCATS, we anticipate being able perform to similar testing at Novartis {Cam bridge and Basel) and Sanford Burnham Institute (La Jolla). Both have expresses strong interest in participation and have submitted letters of support for this application. Due to the time to formally get approvals in both organizations, we do not expect to conclude agreements for 60-90 days but will add these to our test plan as agreements are approved